Family of me
by Pricat
Summary: Set after the movie, this story revolves around the Hedgies but mainly Ozzie and Heather.


Family of me

by Pricat

It was Ozzie's birthday. R.J and the others had made him a cake in the shape of Hamlet's skull. He was dressed as a minstrel. Heather was playing a punk rock guitar. She had written a song for her dad. She and some of the others had formed a band. Meanwhile in prison Dwayne La Fontaine was angry. He and Gladys Sharp had been sentenced there for a while. They were wearing shock collars on their necks.

"We've got to get out of here. I can't believe I lost my reputation as President of the Homeowner's Association because of this." She yelled. Dwayne rolled his eyes at this. They wanted to get their revenge on R.J and his friends. Meanwhile Ozzie and the other Hedgies were listening to the rock band's set but he fainted when the punk guitars started playing. "I'm sorry honey. It's just I've never listened to rock music before." He told Heather. "It's okay Dad." She told him. He had accidentally fallen in the cake. There was frosting on his minstrel cape. But Heather had been keeping a secret from her father. This morning when her father and the others were asleep in the log, the mail had come. She had applied for a place at the William Shatner Acting College and had gotten it. She had hidden it under her Avril Lavigne cushion so her father wouldn't find it.

She then went into the clearing where she could practise guitar without waking anybody up. Since the night at Glady's house , she had gotten more into the opossum thing and used her new acting skills to steal food. Ozzie then awoke in the middle of the night and realised Heather wasn't with him. He then freaked out. He then went to get R.J. "What's up Ozman? " R.J asked him groggily. "It's Heather. She's not in the log. I need you to find her." He told him wearily. Late at night Dwayne busted out of prison. He then got into his Verminator van and sped off into the city. R.J saw something poking out of Heather's cushion. It was her college letter. He read it. He wondered why she hadn't told her dad this. He knew that Ozzie would be proud of her for this. He then heard music coming from the clearing and went towards it. He saw Heather playing guitar and listening to rock music. She was wearing headphones on her ears so he snuck in. He then took them off. She was shocked and amazed that he was there. "Have you been here the whole time? " she asked him. "Yeah I have. Ozman was worried about you. I read your letter. How come you haven't told your dad this yet? " R.J said to her. He then got out a camera from his bag and they posed for photos. Meanwhile in the log Ozzie had put his hand under Heather's cushion and found her college letter. He read it. R.J then brought out a guitar and jammed with Heather. But they didn't know that the Verminator was watching them. Ozzie then came over to them. He then hugged her gently. "I read your letter. I'm so proud of you. Your mom would be proud too." He told her. The Verminator smiled evilly at this. He then got into his van and sped off to his house.

When he got home, he went into the basement. There was a travel cage on the desk. Miranda was inside it. She was Ozzie's wife but she had disappeared when Heather was a few weeks old. She was a prisoner in the Verminator's house but she thought of Ozzie and Heather all the time. He then looked inside the cage. "You're going to help me take care of some little friends of yours." He said to her. There was fear in her blue eyes as she heard this. Meanwhile R.J and Heather were at the lake. They were swimming. Suddenly R.J splashed her. Heather laughed at this loudly. In the log Ozzie was watching T.V. He was watching Hot Shots. This always made him laugh when he was sad. Suddenly he saw memories in his mind. They were of Miranda and when they were a family. Tears welled up in his eyes. Verne had seen this and was worried. "Are you okay?" he asked him. "Yeah I'm fine." He told him. He walked towards the fridge door. He then opened it. He brought out a huge bottle of D.R Pepper and five big jars of peanut butter. He was also drinking a six-pack of Red Bull. He then watched some more T.V. Suddenly he fainted. Stella saw this and ran over to him. Verne saw this and walked towards her. "What happened?" he asked her. " I don't really know." Stella told him. He then looked at the remains of the stuff Ozzie had ate. "We need help. Go get Heather." Verne told her. He stayed with Ozzie until help arrived.

Meanwhile at the lake R.J and Heather were dancing to rave music. Suddenly they saw Stella run up to them. There was a look of urgency in her eyes. "What's up? " Heather asked her. "It's your Dad. He's in the log out cold." She told her. She then went with her. R.J went too. The Verminator's van pulled up beside the hedge. He opened the back door. Miranda then jumped out. She then went through the hedge. R.J then found some medicine. It was for diabetics. Heather then helped him put it into her father's mouth. Ozzie then opened his eyes slowly. "Are you okay? " she asked him. "Yes but I fainted and I couldn't wake up." He told her. She then hugged him gently. The others were relieved by this. R.J watched as Ozzie fell asleep and felt sorry for him. Heather then put headphones on his ears. He was listening to an audio book. It was Macbeth. Miranda then walked into the log. She saw Ozzie in bed and came closer. She then took off the headphones on him. He moaned gently. He then opened his eyes. When he saw her, he hugged her. Meanwhile Heather and R.J were outside the log eating pizza. She then heard someone talking to her dad in his room. R.J then got out his golf club. They then prepared to charge in. In his room Ozzie was talking to Miranda in bed. " Should I tell Heather about you? " he asked her. "No. I don't think it mightn't be a good idea in case she reacts or gets angry." She said to him. Suddenly R.J and Heather barged in. "Freeze nobody move! " R.J yelled at them. He was waving the golf club around like a weapon. Heather then saw the other opossum in the bed. She then ran off crying. R.J then went after her but Ozzie stopped him. "Don't worry. That other opossum you saw was my wife Miranda. She came back after being a prisoner of the Verminator for so long." He explained to him calmly. R.J understood. He then went to find Heather. She was by the lake. There were tears in her eyes as she played guitar angrily. " It'll be okay. That opossum that was with your Dad, it's your Mom. She was a prisoner of the Verminator for many years. Give her a chance." He told her. The Verminator was pleased that his plan was going smoothly. R.J and Heather were walking back to the log. Ozzie was still up waiting for them. Suddenly he heard Heather scream and went to see what was going on. "Are you okay?" Yes but R.J got captured by the Verminator. I was about to stop him but I played dead so he got away. " she said sadly to him. There were tears of sadness in her eyes. "Don't worry honey. I'll help you get him back from that verminating charlatan's clutches." He vowed to her. She then saw a go-kart she and R.J had stolen the other day from a back yard and got an idea. She then got some tools and began making improvements to the kart. Stella and Tiger watched as she did this. Meanwhile Dwayne was trying to put R.J into a cage. Suddenly he bit Dwayne in the hand. Dwayne yelped in pain at this. He then finally put R.J in the cage. "Not so tough now huh? " he said. Meanwhile Heather was testing out the improvements to the go-kart. She had added turbo boosters and weapons to it. Miranda had seen this and was worried. She knew that Dwayne would hurt her. She then went to get Ozzie. "What's wrong? " he asked her. "Your daughter went to go get R.J from the Verminator. She's going to get hurt by him." She told him worriedly. He then saw another go-kart and got an idea. He then drove off. He was wearing a trucker's hat and had an air horn. Meanwhile Dwayne had put R.J in a better version of the Depelter Turbo. Sweat was running through R.J's fur. Heather had just arrived and had gotten into the house by climbing through the window. She saw R.J in the improved Depelter Turbo and freaked. As it was powering up, she got him out of it. Suddenly a bolt of electricity shot out of the cage and hit her. She hit the floor. Ozzie then rushed into the room. He saw Heather's limp form and ran to it. He then held her in his arms. Tears ran down his face. "She saved me from the Depelter Turbo. I don't think she's dead. I can still feel her pulse." R.J told him. They then put her in a go kart and drove off back to the hedge.

They then put her in a bed in R.J's pad. Ozzie then went to the log so he could think about things. He wanted revenge on the Verminator but he needed R.J's help to do it. R.J kept replaying what had happened in the Verminator's house in his mind. He then went over to where Heather was sleeping. Her fur was singed a little. He then began to sing to her. It was a song by her favourite singer Avril Lavigne. He didn't know Ozzie was standing behind him. . "Can I have a word with you?" he asked him. "Yes." R.J answered him. They then went out of the pad. "I want to get my revenge on the Verminator but I need your help to do it. Are you in?" he said to him. "Yes." He told him. He then went to see Heather. He then knelt beside her. "If it wasn't for you , that would've me lying there. I love you." He told her. He then kissed her on the lips. There was a smile on her face. R.J then got out a pair of nuchucks for the mission. He and Ozzie then got into a go-kart and drove off. Stella was with Heather. Suddenly her eyes opened. Stella was amazed by this. "What happened?" Heather asked her. Stella then filled her in with the details. She, Stella and Tiger were watching a romantic movie on the T.V

Meanwhile Ozzie and R.J were in the Verminator's house. They had gotten in by climbing through the window. They waited until Dwayne got out of bed and they would attack. They didn't have to wait long. Dwayne then got out of bed for a cup of coffee. R.J tripped him up. In Ozzie's heart unquenchable flames of anger erupted as he jumped out of his hiding place. "THIS IS FOR HURTING MY DAUGHTER AND IMPRISONING MY WIFE." He yelled as he lunged at Dwayne. He then began to bite him everywhere even in the face. R.J was amazed by this and worried. They then got out of there and drove back to the hedge. When they got back, R.J then went to see Heather in his pad. He then saw somebody watching T.V with Stella and Tiger. It was Heather. He then realised this. He hugged her. She then kissed him on the lips. "I love you." She told him. Meanwhile Miranda had decided to go back to the Verminator's house. She had almost gone through the hedge but Ozzie caught her. Heather then went to find her father. "Where are you going?" Ozzie asked Miranda. "Please Ozzie don't make this harder than it already is. I helped the Verminator in his plan. I'm sorry but it's the only way I can stay alive and be with you and Heather as a family. I'm his double agent." She told him. In his heart the flames of anger returned. He then hit her. But he didn't know that Heather was watching this. There were tears in her eyes. In his pad R.J was playing a video game. He then saw Heather storm in. He saw the sad expression on her face and stopped playing. "What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly. "Dad and Mom had a row. She told him she was working for the Verminator. He then hit her and she ran off. " she told him sadly. R.J let her stay the night in his pad. Meanwhile Verne and Ozzie were sitting by the lake.

He had noticed a strange change in Ozzie's behaviour and was worried. "Where's Miranda?" he asked him. "Don't you dare talk about her ever again." He yelled at him. Meanwhile in the pad Heather had broken down in R.J's arms. He then patted her gently. "It's okay. I'm worried about Ozman too. You should've seen him and what he did to the Verminator after you were hurt. I hope he's going to be okay." He told her gently. He knew Ozzie had been through a lot lately from becoming an opossum diabetic to seeing his wife return. "I'm sorry Verne for that. It's just that things are a little rocky between me and Miranda." Ozzie said. Verne understood. "I need some advice. Heather saw and heard everything that happened and now she thinks I'm horrible. What can I do?" Ozzie told him.


End file.
